La saga de la Hueva
by prinsess-andromeda
Summary: Athena se va y nosotros hacemos fiesta....Que hueva subir summary. cap 2up
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Saint Seiya pertenecen a Masami Kurumada. Los fics solo se basan en ellos.

* * *

Episodio I

El sanduiche

Era un día como todos era la 1:30pm y en la mansión kido no había señales de vida excepto por seiya que ya vestido bajo a la cocina a prepararse un sanduiche cuando siente un cosomo muy familiar y muy poderoso, dio la media vuelta y ahí estaba parado frente a el dueño de ese poderoso cosmo

S SAGA¡¡¡ que ases aquí¿

SG pues yo... ay pues quiero gritando y cierra los ojos al terminar de hablar

Seiyaa con cara de no entiendo lo mira esperando respuesta

Saga al no escuchar respuesta abre un ojo viendo la cara de mensso de seiya y abre el otro ojo respira hondo y los vuelve a cerrar

SGai seiyaa seiya seiya eres tonto o que¿

Y se apresura a contestarse así mismo

SG no es necesario que contestes se me la respuesta

Seiya con aun mas cara de cual te fumaste continua callado esperando que saga siga ablando para ver si comprende sus palabras mientras continua asiendo su sanduiche

SG te acuerdas la ves que...

recuerdo narrado por el narrador ósea yop

NOTE aquí las casas están equipadas como una casa donde alguien viviera con cocina cuarto ,baño etc etc. no como casas del santuario XD

estaba saga muy contento en la cocina de su casa XD preparándose un sanduiche con delantal y todo estaba contento por razones desconocidas, termino de prepararse su sanduuiche lo acomodo bien bonito sobre el plato poniéndole una aceituna sobre un palillo y encajándolo en el pan

y se dijo así mismo levantando su dedo índice con tono de sabiduría

SG no puedo ingerir mi sanduiche sin una coca-cola ligth (MR)

Se quito el delantal y se dispuso a bajar las casas para llegar a la tiendita al llegar a la casa de Aries le dijo a Mu

SG Mu emm tengo que salir NO repito NO dejes pasar a nadie obviamente debes de saberlo

Mu por supuesto que lo se saga por quien me tomas¿

SG cuuueno pero ya ti dije ee

Y se va el bien fresco a por su coca-cola ligth

Pasando unos minutos de la partida de saga hacía la tiendita aparece un nuevo cosomo en la casa de Aries

Mu+ pero si tu eres...KANON

K que onda Mu¿ que ases – dice mientras saluda a Mu chocando sus palmas y algun tipo de saludo raro inventado fnalizado dándose un buen apretón de manos

Mu naah pos nada aquí ya sabes cuidando mi casa

K naa pos si yo e bueno tengo que irme

Mu vas a la casa de géminis supongo¿

K yeap

Mu bueno adelante , nos vemos

K si chao

Kanon corre recorriendo las casas y saludando a todos de pasada solo levantando la mano y asiendo alguna clase de señas de algún plan de fiesta o algo así, al fin llega a la casa de géminis y entra en el cuarto de saga y se cambia quitándose su armadura de el dragón de mar poniéndose ropa dominguera se saga

En esos mismos instantes mientras Kanon esta en la habitación de Saga llego este ultimo con su coca-cola litgh XD

SG aaaahh tengo que ir al baño tengo que ir al baño tengo que ir al baño dice mientas corre al baño

Kanon sale de la habitación y va a la cocina a buscar algo de comer pero se encuentra con el refresco y el sanduiche, los mira se encogiéndose de hombros y los toma dirigiéndose a la sala, se acomoda en el silloncillo que esta frente a la súper TV de pantalla de plasma que tiene saga y subiendo los pies a la mesilla, toma el control remoto y cambia el canal mientras disfruta su sanduichee

Después de un rato sale saga del baño y viéndola TV que se cambia de canal y una cabecilla que sale del respaldo de su silloncillo además de sentir el cosmo de " aquel hombre"

Corre y se pone al lado del sillón viendo con cara de enojo a su hermano

SG que crees que ases¿

Knada , dice mientras saca residuos de sanduiche de sus dientes con el palillo

Saga le lanza un golpe con el puño cerrado el cual Kanon detiene muy a tiempo

K PERATE VATO¡¡¡ bien nako XD

SG pelearemos asta que vomites mi sanduiche!!!

pelean

* * *

Notas de la autora: ojala les aya gustado! para tomatasoz y sujerencias dejen Rw!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

antes ke nada kiero darle gracias a mi pimita ruth ke me ayuda a subir esto ya ke toi mensi wojo y a lasotras tres personas ke me dejaron rw arigstouuuuu

el sanduiche

segunda parte

mientras pelean llegan seiya, hyoga, shiryu, shun, ikki y los demas dorados incluyéndose kanon

S e saga vamos a ver tu TV por que tu eres el único que tiene TV de paga si...? luego puedes ir a la mansión de la saori cuando quieras -dicen estando todos ya enfrente de la TV

Shun voltea a ver a kanon y e pregunta

SH que ase saga¿

K pelea

fin del recuerdo

SGlo ves seiya por eso eh venido por que quiero, tu dijiste CUANDO KIERAS

S AA ya entiendo termina de hacer su sanduiche , lo va a morder cuando saga se lo arrebata e las manos y lo muerde dándose la media vuelta

SG ya esta solucionado –dice a los demas dorados que ya están amontonados en un sillón frente a la TV

que vicio XD

de ahí mismo sale Kanon camuflaje hado por su ajadura a si claro como son tan iguales

K que onda bro!!! la da un golpe en la espalda mientras saga e atraganta con el Pedaso de sanduiche que traía en la boca

SG entupido!!!!- le lanza un puñetazo que kanon esquiva

K OH otras ves?? Ya tranquilo NISAN- sonríe intentando mostrarle a saga todos sus dientes y le arrebata el sanduichee

K mantaga dijo la changa!!!!!!!!!

Dijo mientras se metía todo el sanduiche en la boca

SG grrr morirás por esoooooo

Pelean

SG vomita mis sanduiches maltidooooooo

Los demas dorados frente a la TV – shhh cállense no ves que Maria conchita mercedes de los lamentos de las lagrimas de la luz se va a quedar con Mario Alberto??

Seiya que no se había movido de donde saga le quito el sanduiche respira hondo y camina hacía el sillón amontonándose al lado de mu

S gemelos locos míralos allá están en el jardín girando y azotando sus cabezas que locos!!- dice señalando a la ventana

M seeh ellos así son, no tienen remedio- dice milo con los ojos cerrados

S aaaa, eh eh eh eh eh perate perate perate tu que hases aqua???- señala a kanon

K pues veo la TV, que mas?

S NO ESTABAS PELEANDO CON SAGA!!!'?

K a si, pero ya me aburrí, el esta peleando con mis clones creados por mi KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU

S eh ósea como¿

K+ seiya seiya seiya tan menso como simpere, tu que crees que hice mientras estaba encerrado en la prisión de cabo saunion??

S a si obviamente as estado entrenando asiente con la cabeza

K no baka¬¬

S entonces¿

K pues eh estado viendo NARUTO que mas??

Murmuran- si si tiene razón ver naruto como no si si si

S entonces saga esta peleando con..

K nada nn asi es

S kanon y por que si ya Poseidón esta encerrado en la olla de atena aun vistes la armadura de dragón de mar??

K POR KE ME KEDA BIEN GUAY!!!

S aaa ahora todo tiene sentido ¬¬

luego saga regresa después de muchas horas

SG donde esta donde esta ese gilipoyas¿

S mande

SG no tu no baka¡¡¡

S ai bueno ia no te alteres, osh ke carácter

SG bueno ya

Mu e si vamos a ver una peli ai ke comer algo mientras, yo digo

Todos si si ai ke komer algo eh si si pidan algo

C pues yo digo ke pizza

S naah la saori no a pagado el telefono

M pues ke alguien vaya por ellas

Todos se callan y miran a milo

M -- ; ke mas da

C yo te acompaño milo

M se sonroja gracias camus nn vamos!!

SG tráiganse como unas ...si somos 11si no avere pasemos lista wojo rápido:Mu, Milo ,Camus ,Shura Afrodita , Alebaran

Maskara de muerte,Shaka,Aioria, aioros el viejo maestro no quien falta¿


End file.
